1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable electronic apparatus, such as a notebook computer or hand-held meter, having as its display a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, more particularly, a flexible one which allows the overall size of the portable electronic apparatus to be reduced in a carrying mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD devices are widely used as a display portion in a variety of portable electronic apparatus because they are not only thin and light but have an advantage of low electrical power consumption.
Despite a need to make a portable device as small as possible the conventional LCDs succeeded only in reducing the thickness of it. But reduction in its planar dimensions was limited because the display is preferred to be as large as possible for easy readability. In other words there is a conflicting demand to reduce the overall volume of the portable device and yet to make its display portion large.
In an attempt to overcome this drawback, an LCD having multiple sections which are connected to each other with joints and thus foldable was proposed. But it has its own disadvantages of deteriorated display quality at those joints.